colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ayuda:Guia de Lyrics (Articulo)
El nombre de la página será el título de la canción y del grupo; ejemplo: Tellme - Wonder Girls En caso de ser OST, será el nombre de la canción, poniendo entre paréntesis el drama al que pertenece; ejemplo: Hello To Myself - (Dream High 2) Descripción *'Titulo:' 150px|right *'Artista:' *'Album:' (Dependiendo si es álbum, single o mini albúm) *'Pista:' # *'Genero:' *'Idioma: ' *'Lanzamiento:' Video center|400px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sohee SunMi |} Romanización neodo nal johahal jureun mollasseo eojjeomyeon joha neomuna joha kkumman gataseo na nae jasineul jakku kkojibeo bwa neomuna joha niga nal hoksi an johahalkkabwa honja eolmana ae taeunji molla geureonde niga nal saranghandani eomeona! dasi han beon malhaebwa Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me nareul saranghandago nal gidaryeo watdago Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me naega pillyohada malhae malhaejwoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me jakkuman deutgo sipeo gyesok naege malhaejwo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me kkumi anirago malhae malhaejwoyo eojjeom nae gaseumi ireoke ttwini gaseumi jeongmal teojil geot gata niga nal bol ttaemyeon jeongie gamjeondoen saramcheoreom jeongiga olla eolmana orae gidarinji molla eolmana orae kkum kkwonneunji molla geureonde niga nal saranghandani eomeona! dasi han beon malhaebwa Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me nareul saranghandago nal gidaryeo watdago Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me naega pillyohada malhae malhaejwoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me jakkuman deutgo sipeo gyesok naege malhaejwo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me kkumi anirago malhae malhaejwoyo Tell me, tell me, tell me you, Want me, want me, want too Tell me, tell me, tell me you, Love me too, love me too Hit me one time baby dasi hanbeon (Tell me Tell me) Okay banggeumhan geon aljiman tto hanbeon (Tell me Tell Tell me) gyesok malhaejwo deureodo deureodo deutgo sipeo eojjeom ireon iri kkuminga sipeo (eomeona!) eomeona! johaseo eojjeona (dasi hanbeon malhaebwa) Baby Baby! Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me nareul saranghandago nal gidaryeo watdago Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me naega pillyohada malhae malhaejwoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me jakkuman deutgo sipeo gyesok naege malhaejwo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me kkumi anirago malhae malhaejwoyo Español No sabía que te gustaba Se siente tan bien, oh, tan bien Pensé que era un sueño Quizás deba pellizcar mis mejillas, me siento bien. Pensé que quizás no te gustaba Pasé noches preguntandomelo Pero ahora que sé que te gusto Oh, dímelo de nuevo Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Que me amas, que esperaste por mi Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Dime que me necesitas, dime Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Quiero oír más, sigue diciendome Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Di que no es un sueño, dime No sé por qué mi corazón está latiendo tanto Mi pecho está a punto de explotar Cuando me ves Me siento como una persona a la que electrifican No sé cuánto he estado esperando No sé cuánto he estado soñando Pero ahora que sé que me amas Oh my, dimelo de nuevo. Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Que me amas, que esperaste por mi Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Dime que me necesitas, dime Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Quiero oír más, sigue diciendome Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Di que no es un sueño, dime Dime, dime, dime que Me deseas, me deseas, me deseas también Dime, dime, dime que Me amas también, me amas también Impáctame una vez más baby, una vez más (dime dime) ¡Está bien! sé lo que hiciste justo ahora, pero una vez más (dime di dime) ¡Eatá bien! sigue diciendome, incluso si oí, quiero escucharlo otra vez A veces me pregunto si esto es un sueño (Oh Dios!) Oh Dios! ¿Que hago? (Dilo otra vez) Be Be bebé Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Que me amas, que esperaste por mi Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Dime que me necesitas, dime Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Quiero oír más, sigue diciendome Dime, dime Di di di di di dime Di que no es un sueño, dime Hangul 너도 날 좋아할 줄은 몰랐어 어쩌면 좋아 너무나 좋아 꿈만 같아서 나 내자신을 자꾸 꼬집어봐 너무나 좋아 네가 날 혹시 안 좋아할까봐 혼자 얼마나 애태운지 몰라 그런데 너도 날 사랑한다니 어머나 다시 한 번 말해봐 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 나를 사랑한다고 날 기다려왔다고 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 내가 필요하다 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 자꾸만 듣고 싶어 계속 내게 말해줘 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 꿈이 아니라고 말해 말해줘요 어쩜 내 가슴이 이렇게 뛰니 가슴이 정말 터질 것 같아 네가 날 볼 때면 전기에 감전된 사람처럼 전기가 올라 얼마나 오래 기다린지 몰라 얼마나 오래 꿈꿨는지 몰라 그런데 네가 날 사랑한다니 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 어머나 다시 한 번 말해봐 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 내가 필요하다 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 자꾸만 듣고 싶어 계속 내게 말해줘 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 꿈이 아니라고 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tell me you Want me, want me, want me too Tell me, tell me, tell me you Love me too, love me too Hit me one time baby 다시 한번 (tell me tell me) Okay! 방금한거 하지말고 또 한번~ (tell me te tell me) 예~ 계속 말해줘 들어도 들어도 듣고 싶어 어쩜 이런 일이 꿈인가 싶어 (어머나) 어머나 좋아서 어쩌나? (다시 한번 말해봐) Baby Bay Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 나를 사랑한다고 날 기다려왔다고 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 내가 필요하다 말해 말해줘요 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 자꾸만 듣고 싶어 계속 내게 말해줘 Tell me, tell me, tetetetetete-me 꿈이 아니라고 말해 말해줘요 Ingles I didn’t know that you’d like me too What do I do, I’m so happy In case it’s a dream I keep Pinching myself, I’m so happy Do you know how much I worried about you not liking me But you love me too wow, say it again Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me That you love me and that you waited for me Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me Say you need me Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me I want to hear it all the time, say it to me again Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me say it’s not a dream My heart is beating so fast I think it’s going to pop Whenever you look at me, I feel like i’ve just been electricuted Do you know how long i’ve waited for this Do you know how long i’ve been dreaming for this But you love me too Wow, Say it again Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me That you love me and that you waited for me Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me Say you need me Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me I want to hear it all the time, say it to me again Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me say it’s not a dream tell me, tell me, tell me you Want me, want me, want me too Tell me, tell me, tell me you Love me too, love me too Hit me one time baby again (tell me tell me) Okay! Do not you just did again (tell me te tell me) For example, heard of heard of to continue to tell me I want to hear How these wants is the dream of (Oh) Oh good just (Say it again) Baby Bay Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me That you love me and that you waited for me Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me Say you need me Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me I want to hear it all the time, say it to me again Tell me, tell me, tetetetetetell me say it’s not a dream Codigos necesarios *Hay una extensión llamada Extension:Poem que sirve para dar formato a textos de poemas y letras de canciones, del mismo modo hay un código para separar el texto en dos columnas. Y ambos códigos, habrá que ponerlos entre los textos: Las etiquetas ya unidas son: 1.- al inicio 2.- En medio 3.- Al final (Solo cópialas y pégalas en donde se indica) Quedando algo así en modo fuente: Bella a quien la suerte avara ordenara martirizarme a ternuras, dió una negra perla rara Luzbel para tu diadema de locuras. Ponte el traje azul que más conviene a tu rubio encanto. Luego, Mía, te pondrás otro, color de amaranto, y el que rima con tus ojos y aquel de reflejos rojos que a tu blancor sienta tanto. Y el resultado final será: Bella a quien la suerte avara ordenara martirizarme a ternuras, dió una negra perla rara Luzbel para tu diadema de locuras. Ponte el traje azul que más conviene a tu rubio encanto. Luego, Mía, te pondrás otro, color de amaranto, y el que rima con tus ojos y aquel de reflejos rojos que a tu blancor sienta tanto. * Al usar estos dos códigos, al igual que al colocar color en las letras, solo se podra en Modo Fuente *Ambos códigos son necesarios para el orden de la página. ---- *Para esta caja, solo tienes que colocar la Plantilla: Datos, y llenarla con lo que se te pide. Una vez terminada puedes llenar una Solicitud de Lyrics, enlazando tú página en la plantilla para ser revisado por los administradores. (Cancelado por el momento) NO OLVIDES QUE TIENES QUE DARLE UNA CATEGORÍA A LA PÁGINA, ESTE SERÁ El GRUPO. Nota: *El orden es necesario para mantener estable la Wikia, pero claro si tienes alguna sugerencia acerca del orden o de otra sección que pueda llevar no dudes en DECIRMELO, Tu opinión es valiosa para la Wiki. Pero recuerda lo más importante es que te diviertas. *Si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme. Carol (_)3 Tambien puedes ver #Guia de Grupo #Tabla de Colores #Como Poner Color #Guia de Solista Categoría:Ayuda K-pop Lyrics